Hakkenshi
Known internationally as Dan of The Dogs (犬のダン,Inu no Dan), His name has been proven by his immensely large pack. Rumors speak of Dan sporting an unimaginably large number despite its title of Hakkenshi (八犬士,Hakkenshi). A pack that consist of a wide variety of breeds and an incredible amount of individual dogs. Ninken's of all shape and sizes. His Ninjutsu revolves majorly on summoning his hounds. Dan's Ninken pack views both Dan and Konmei as their Alpha. None being able to match up to their level of power and connection while exhibiting extreme levels of power. Ninken who are able to speak refer to Dan and Konmei as their Lord. All hounds bowing within their presence. They follow his every command viewing both as pack leader. Because it is rare for Dan and Konmei to ever split, Dan utilizes Ninken to track multiple enemies or in instances where an enemy escapes his grasp, splits up from a group, or diverts his attention. This allows him to keep Konmei by his side while sending other members of his pack to fight for him. As head of the pack, Dan and Konmei are referred to as a Lord Status. Dan and Konmei are able to understand every member. Their barks becoming basic communications. Dan's Ninja Hounds are masters of utilizing chakra and performing techniques. His Ninken possess an Earth Release nature affinity. An asset he heavily takes advantage of. During Dan's technique, his summoned Ninken tunnel underground, not appearing until they have reached their target. Whereas users require smearing one's blood upon their victim, Dan has Konmei mark his enemy or enemies. Konmei's markings are insanely strong. Dan and his hounds can track a man countries away through this mark. Followed by summoning Ninken that tunnel underground towards his targets for miles. This creates a deadly situation. During a battle, an entire platoon disappeared after Dan placed his hand upon the earth. This method of marking also grants Dan an incredible advantage. Because he literally summons his hounds underground, which is where they tunnel through, there are times when his hounds do not surface at all. Disappearing after dragging his opponent under. Meaning he holds the element of surprise in his hand. A simple touch can lead to ten hounds chasing a target beneath the earth without a person's knowledge. Because they travel below earth, they avoid plenty counters. Because Dan's contract over Ninken is an affinity based summoning, he is capable of using such techniques without scrolls and through minimum handseals. In some instances, a simple touch sends a couple hounds chasing after his opponent. Larger techniques such as one that calls a massive dogs head from below require smaller chakra consumption than if a regular summoning attempted it. In Dan's presence, Dan's ninken use Collaboration and Mixture techniques alongside Dan and Konmei perfectly. They can transform without seals and perform devastating combinations. Although they lack Dan and Konmei's ability to perform high powered Transformations they are able to become clones of Dan, alongside their lord, and use truly devastating attacks. A large majority of Dan's dogs utilize different blades. Some hold massive swords in their mouths, others collaborate to summon bladed throwing weapons. Because they are able to perform ninjutsu through chakra control, they can call weapons for free usage. Their Kenjutsu skills are impressive enough to go toe to toe with several Kumogakure squads. Known Members *Konmei Category:Yakigakure